Body conforming articles, such as 3D articles are known in the art—see e.g. WO 06/102974A1 or WO 08/037,281A1 in the name of C-4-S. Such articles can assume a body conforming shape by having leg features, such as leg cuffs or leg hoops, which are connected to the centre portion of the article along a curved connecting line. Upon donning of the article these leg features are up- or downwardly folded, such that they neatly conform to the shape of the legs of the wearer.
Manufacturing process and corresponding equipment arrangements for producing such articles are disclosed in the above mentioned publications WO 08/037,281A1 as well as in WO 06/103487A1 and WO 06/102973A1, all in the name of C-4-S.
One of the key differences of the processes as described in the above references to conventional processes is, that in the latter—such as described in EP1428487A1, EP1224875A1 or U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,557—an essentially continuous web is formed into an essentially continuous sequence of articles, which are separated not until just prior to the final step of packaging of the articles. The webs and articles remain essentially flat, whereby certain parts of the article may be flat folded onto other parts.
In contrast thereto, in the processes as described in the C-4-S publications, the articles are separated into individual articles earlier in the process sequence, and various elements or parts of the article are combined or bonded whilst a three-dimensional structure is formed, e.g. by means of forming heads.
Such equipment is very flexible in handling various product types and sizes. Whilst this set up is readily and efficiently achievable when constructing complete new manufacturing facilities, it is more difficult to be integrated into existing facilities.
Henceforth, it is an object of the present invention to provide a body conforming article,
It is further object of the present invention, to provide a simple manufacturing process for body conforming articles comprising leg hoops which may even be realized by introducing minimal changes to existing conventional manufacturing lines, and articles produced by such a process.